starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:キャラクター事典
Appearances *Bobbajo *Boga *Bossk *Boushh *Taslin Brance *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Castas *CC-1004 *CC-1138 *CC-2224 *CC-5052 *CC-8826 *Chalmun *Nalan Cheel *Chewbacca *Chirpa *Kaydel Ko Connix *Cordé *Salacious B. Crumb *Arvel Crynyd *Tedn Dahai *Kes Dameron *Poe Dameron *Figrin D'an *Vober Dand *Biggs Darklighter *Datoo *Dengar *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jabba Desilijic Tiure's mother *Jan Dodonna *Dooku *Sun'il Ei'de *Caluan Ematt *EV-9D9 *Cornelius Evazan *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Ecclessis Figg *Finn *Kit Fisto *Bib Fortuna *FX-9 *Adi Gallia *Yarna d'al' Gargan *Garindan *Gartogg *Gasgano *Giran *Ickabel G'ont *Greedo *Grievous *Grummgar *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Bob Hudsol *HURID-327 *Armitage Hux *IG-101 *IG-102 *Sidon Ithano *Jamillia *Greeata Jendowanian *Tiaan Jerjerrod *Dexter Jettster *Qui-Gon Jinn *J'Quille *Kabe *Kalonia *Maz Kanata *Karina the Great *Neva Kee *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kithaba *Delphi Kloda *Kneesaa *Agen Kolar *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Aika Lars *Beru Whitesun Lars *Cliegg Lars *Owen Lars *Shmi Skywalker Lars *Tasu Leech *Volzang Li-Thrull *Lobot *Logray *Crix Madine *Shu Mai *Malakili *Ody Mandrell *Darth Maul *Mawhonic *Droopy McCool *ME-8D9 *Lyn Me *Timon Medon *Tion Medon *Dopheld Mitaka *Sly Moore *Tech Mo'r *Mon Mothma *Muftak *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Doikk Na'ts *Rugor Nass *Nautag *Lorth Needa *Neeyutnee *Bazine Netal *Newland *Nien Nunb *O-MR1 *Barriss Offee *Oola *Savage Opress *Bail Organa *Breha Organa *Leia Organa *Kendal Ozzel *Panaka *Papanoida *Che Amanwe Papanoida *Chi Eekway Papanoida *Paploo *Jessika Pava *Phasma *Even Piell *Sarco Plank *Unkar Plutt *Poggle the Lesser *Yarael Poof *Prana *PZ-4CO *Razoo Qin-Fee *Quiggold *R2-D2 *R2-Q5 *R4-G9 *R4-P17 *R5-D4 *Oppo Rancisis *Rappertunie *Ree-Yees *Kylo Ren *Rey *Syrh Rhoams *Carlist Rieekan *Rotta *Sabé *Saelt-Marae *Rystáll Sant *Sebulba *Aayla Secura *Korr Sella *Crokind Shand *Teak Sidbam *Darth Sidious *Aurra Sing *Luke Skywalker *Snoke *Han Solo *U.O. Statura *Lama Su *Hera Syndulla *Wat Tambor *Ahsoka Tano *Tarfful *Sei Taria *Wilhuff Tarkin *Teebo *Lor San Tekka *Tessek *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Coleman Trebor *Strono Tuggs *Gregar Typho *Luminara Unduli *Darth Vader *Valarian *Finis Valorum *Maximillian Veers *Veruna *Quinlan Vos *Wicket Wystri Warrick *Watto *Weechee *Zam Wesell *Norra Wexley *Temmin Wexley *Willy *Mace Windu *Wuher *Yaddle *Yoda *Joh Yowza *Yoxgit *Ziro *Zuckuss *Zuvio |creatures= *Acklay *Aiwha *Bantha *Churi *Colo claw fish *Cygnat *Dactillion *Dewback *Exogorth *Gorraslug *Gundark *Gurreck *Happabore *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Krayt dragon *Lava flea *Lemnai *Luggabeast *Megalliform *Mumuu *Mynock *Nerf *Nexu *Octuptarra *Opee sea killer *Orray *Rancor *Rathtar *Reek *Rycrit *Sando aqua monster *Sarlacc *Sneep *Tauntaun *Varactyl *Wampa |droids= *Assassin droid **IG-series *Astromech droid **BB unit **R2 series astromech droid **R5 line *Battle droid **B1 battle droid **B2 super battle droid **Droideka **DSD1 dwarf spider droid **IG-100 MagnaGuard **LM-432 crab droid **Octuptarra combat tri-droid **OG-9 homing spider droid **Pistoeka sabotage droid *Communications droid *Droid starfighter **Droid tri-fighter **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Droid tank **IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank *Interrogator droid **IT-O Interrogation Unit *Loadlifter droid *Medical droid **2-1B surgical droid **FX-series medical assistant droid ***FX-9 surgical assistant *MSE-6 series repair droid *Power droid **EG-series **GNK power droid **PLNK-series power droid *Probe droid **Viper probe droid *Protocol droid **LOM-series protocol droid **RA-7 protocol droid *Repair droid **DUM-series pit droid *Supervisor droid **EV unit |events= *Battle of Naboo *Boonta Eve Classic *Clone Wars **Battle of Cato Neimoidia **Battle of Coruscant **Battle of Felucia **Battle of Geonosis **Battle of Kashyyyk **Battle of Lola Sayu **Battle of Mygeeto **Battle of Ryloth **Battle of Teth **Battle of Utapau **Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar **Capture of Eeth Koth **Conquest of Kaller **Defense of Maridun **Duel in Palpatine's office **Kidnapping of the Papanoida daughters **Order 66 **Siege of Saleucami **Skirmish on Florrum *Duel in the Galactic Senate *Duel on Mustafar *First Order–Resistance conflict **Attack on Tuanul **Assault on Starkiller Base **[[Skirmish aboard the Eravana|Skirmish aboard the Eravana]] *Funeral of Padmé Amidala *Galactic Civil War **Battle of Endor **Battle of Hoth **Battle of Yavin **The Disaster **Escape from Cloud City **Rebellion on Akiva **Rescue of Han Solo **Secret mission to Tatooine **Skirmish in the Temple of Eedit *Mission to rescue Shmi Skywalker Lars *Plot to assassinate Padmé Amidala *[[Theft of the Imperialis|Theft of the Imperialis]] *Trillia Massacre |locations= *Alsakan *Ando *Askaji *Bith *Carida *Castell *Cerea *Chaaktil **Chaako City *Chalacta *Champala *Cholganna *Codian Moon *Colla IV *Commenor *Core Worlds **Alderaan **Chandrila **Corellia **Coruscant ***Dex's Diner ***Jedi Temple **Tinnel IV *Dandoran *Denon *Dorin *Gand *Gentes *Glee Anselm *Haruun Kal *Hok *Hosnian Prime *Iktotch *Iktotchon *Iridonia *Jakku **Carbon Ridge **Niima Outpost **Tuanul *Kalee *Kaller *Kallidah *Kamino *Kashyyyk **Kachirho *Kirdo III *Kowak *Kubindi *Lannik *Lowick *Malastare *Metalorn *Mirial *Mygeeto *Naboo system **Naboo ***Otoh Gunga ***Theed *Nar Kanji *Nar Shaddaa *Neimoidia *Ojom *Orto *Outer Rim Territories **Akiva **Arkanis **Axxila **Bespin ***Cloud City **Dagobah **Dathomir **Devaron ***Temple of Eedit **D'Qar ***Resistance base **Endor ***Endor's Moon ****Bright Tree Village ****Death Star's shield generator **Eriadu **Felucia **Gamorr **Garel **Geonosis ***Petranaki arena **Hoth system ***Hoth ****Echo Base **Lola Sayu ***Citadel **Lothal sector **Mandalore **Manpha **Maridun **Mon Cala **Mustafar **Nal Hutta **Orto Plutonia **Polis Massa **Rodia **Ryloth **Saleucami **Serenno **Stygeon Prime ***Spire **Tatooine ***Anchorhead ***Mos Eisley ****Chalmun's Cantina ****Docking Bay 94 **Mos Espa ***Mos Espa Grand Arena ***Watto's shop **Northern Dune Sea ***Great Pit of Carkoon **Tusken Raider camp **Western Dune Sea ****Jabba's Palace **Teth ***Teth Monastery **Utapau ***Pau City **Yavin 4 *Quermia *Rinn *Sembla *Shili *Skako *Starkiller Base *Stewjon *Sullust *Suntilla *Takodana **Maz Kanata's castle *Thisspias *Tholoth *Toola *Toydaria *Trandosha *Uba IV *Umbara *Unknown Regions *Vendaxa *Wild Space *Ylesia *Zolan |organizations= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Fleet ***Green Squadron ****Green Leader ***Red Squadron ****Red Two ****Red Three ****Red Five **Alliance Special Forces ***Pathfinders **Shrikes *Arakyd Industries *Baktoid Armor Workshop *Black Sun *B'omarr Order *Church of the Force *Colicoid Creation Nest *Commerce Guild *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Separatist Council **Separatist Droid Army ***Supreme Commander of the Droid Army *Crymorah syndicate *Cybot Galactica *Findsman *First Order **First Order TIE corps ***First Order TIE Fighter Pilot ***Special Forces **Flametrooper **Snowtrooper **Stormtrooper **Supreme Leader *FreiTek *Galactic Empire **AT-AT pilot **Director of Imperial Energy Systems **Emperor's Royal Guard **Galactic Emperor **Grand Moff **Imperial Academy **Imperial Army ***Blizzard Force **Imperial Department of Military Research **Imperial Navy ***Death Squadron ***Imperial weapons technician ***TIE fighter pilot **Moff **Stormtrooper Corps ***Cold weather assault stormtrooper ***Sandtrooper ***Scout trooper ***Stormtrooper *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate ***Senator ***Speaker ***Supreme Chancellor **Grand Army of the Republic ***41st Elite Corps ***91st Recon Corps ***212th Attack Battalion ***Clone Commander ***Clone shock trooper ***Clone trooper ***Coruscant Guard ***Galactic Marines **Republic Navy **Republic Special Task Force **Senate Guard *General *Grand Hutt Council *Guavian Death Gang **Guavian security soldier *Gungan Grand Army *Gungan High Council *Haor Chall Engineering *Holowan Laboratories *House Valorum *Industrial Automaton *InterGalactic Banking Clan *Jedi Order **Grand Master **Jedi High Council **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Padawan *Kanjiklub *King *Knights of Ren *Luke Skywalker's Jedi *Mabari *Mandalorian **Journeyman Protector *Max Rebo Band *Medtech Industries *MerenData *New Republic **Galactic Senate **New Republic Special Forces *Nightbrothers *Nightsisters *Port Administrator *Prime Minister *The rebellion **Phoenix Squadron ***Phoenix Leader *Resistance **Ground Logistics Division **Resistance army ***Major **Resistance navy ***Admiral ***Black Leader ***Blue Squadron ****Blue Three ***Cobalt Squadron ***Commander *Royal House of Naboo **Naboo Royal Advisory Council ***Governor of Naboo **Queen **Royal Naboo Security Forces ***Naboo Royal Guard ***Naboo Security Guard ***Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps *Serv-O-Droid, Inc. *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord **Sith Master *Sonn-Blas Corporation *SoroSuub Corporation *Stalgasin hive **Archduke **Picador *Techno Union *Trade Federation **Viceroy *Underground Zygerrian fighting circuit *Veril Line Systems |species= *Abednedo *Aqualish *Artiodac *Askajian *Besalisk *Cerean *Chadra-Fan *Chagrian *Clawdite *Colicoid *Crolute *Delphidian *Dowutin *Dug *Er'kit *Ewok *Gabdorin *Gamorrean *Geonosian *Gossam *Gran *Gree *Gungan *Human **Chandrilan *Hutt *Iktotch *Jawa *Kallidahin *Kaleesh *Kaminoan *Kel Dor *Klatooinian *Kubaz *Kyuzo *Lannik *Melitto *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Mustafarian **Northern Mustafarian **Southern Mustafarian *Nautolan *Neimoidian *Nu-Cosian *Ortolan *Pa'lowick *Pau'an *Quermian *Quarren *Rodian *Shawda-Ubb *Skakoan *Sullustan *Talz *Tarsunt *Teedo *Theelin *Thisspiasian *Tofallid *Togruta *Toydarian *Tholothian *Trandoshan *Tusken Raider *Twi'lek *Ubese *Ugnaught *Umbaran *Utai *Vurk *Whiphid *Wookiee *Xamster *Xexto *Yarkora *Yoda's species *Yuzzum *Zabrak *Zygerrian |vehicles= *Armored Assault Tank *Battle station **Death Star **Death Star II *Hyperdrive pod *Low Altitude Assault Transport **Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier **Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *Landspeeder **Gian speeder *Sail barge **''Khetanna'' *Sandcrawler *Single Trooper Aerial Platform *Speeder bike **BARC speeder *Starship **Battlecruiser ***''Resurgent''-class Battlecruiser ****''Finalizer'' **Cruiser **CR90 corvette ***''Tantive IV'' ***MC80 star cruiser ****''Home One'' ***''Providence''-class dreadnought ****''Invisible Hand'' **Freighter ***''Baleen''-class heavy freighter ****''Eravana'' ***''Millennium Falcon'' **''Firespray''-31-class patrol and attack craft ***''Slave I'' **J-type 327 Nubian starship ***Naboo Royal Starship **''Lucrehulk''-class Droid Control Ship ***''Saak'ak'' **Luxury liner **''Meson Martinet'' **Star Destroyer ***''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought ****''Executor'' ***''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer ****''Avenger'' ***''Venator''-class Star Destroyer ****''Vigilance'' **Starfighter ***Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter ***BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber ***[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] ***RZ-1 A-wing interceptor ***V-wing ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing fighter ****TIE-series *****TIE/fo space superiority fighter *****TIE/LN starfighter *****TIE/sf space superiority fighter *TSMEU-6 personal wheel bike *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport ***''Blizzard One'' **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer **All Terrain Scout Transport |technology= *Armor **Clone trooper armor ***Phase I clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor **Crush gauntlet **Darth Vader's armor **Gorget armor **Mandalorian armor **Stormtrooper armor *Armorweave *Axe *Binoculars **Macrobinocular viewplate *Blaster **Blaster cannon ***E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon **Blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster ***DH-17 blaster pistol ***Glie-44 blaster pistol ***SE-44C blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***Boiler rifle ***DC-15 blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster ***DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle ***E-11 blaster rifle ***EE-3 carbine rifle ***F-11D blaster rifle ***"Huttsplitter" blaster rifle ***"Wasp" blaster rifle **FWMB-10 repeating blaster **Target blaster *Bone fragmenter *Bowcaster *Breath mask **Antiox mask *Caller *Code cylinder *Comlink *Cybernetics **AJ^6 cyborg construct *Deflector shield *Deflector shield generator *Droid brain *Electrostaff *Flamethrower **D-93 Incinerator flamethrower *Flare *Flesh peeler *Force pike *Gaderffii stick *Geonosian sonic blaster *Grenade **Mag-pulse grenade *Holocam *Hologram *Holoprojector *Hypodermic injector *Ion blaster *Joint crippler *Laser cannon *Lightsaber **Crossguard lightsaber ***Kylo Ren's lightsaber *LR1K sonic cannon *Missile launcher *Moisture vaporator *Percussive cannon *Photoreceptor *Power wrench *Pulse cannon *Relby-v10 mortar gun *Scanner *Sensor *Static pike *Superlaser *Telepath response unit *Thermal detonator *Turbolaser *Vibro-halberd *Vibro-knife *Vibro-lance *Vocabulator *Whipcord thrower |miscellanea= *Ammonia *Archeology *ARC training *Armorplast *Asteroid *Baffleweave *Betaplast *Blood *Bone *Bounty hunter *Bracelet of the Sutro *Brain *Bronzium *Cantina *Carbon *Cerlin *Chain of Wisdom *Chersilk *Chromium *Circus *Clothing **Boot **Cannom collar **Fineweave sherculién-cloth **Fleuréline weave **Imperial officer's uniform **Sensua binding **Tarelle sei-weave **Umbaran shadow cloak *Coarseweave *Conflagrine-14 *Cyramech *Dangler *Desert *Diet *Diplomat *Duranium *Durasteel *Eye *Foodstuff *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Force power ***Force lightning ***Mind trick ***Morichro ***Taming beasts ***Telekinesis *Gambling **Sabacc *Goggles *Haillu *Hanna pendant *Heart *Hunting *Hyperspace *Iketa stone *Kalidor Crescent *Kyber crystal *Language **Binary **Galactic Basic **Shyriiwook **Sullustese *Lekku *Lightsaber combat **Djem So **Form II **Form III **Form IV **Form VII **Soresu *Limb *Magic *Mark of Illumination *Mercenary *Meter *Moisture farm *Moisture farmer *Musical instrument **Bandfill **Chindinkalu flute **Dorenian Beshniquel **Double jocimer **Drum **Fanfar **Growdi Harmonique **Kloo horn **Ommni box **Red ball jett organ *Oxygen *Pirate *Plasma *Plastoid *Podracing *Politics *Rank insignia plaque *Rebel command insignia *Resistance rank badge *Scout *Shraa silk *Silicon *Slavery *Smuggler *Speaker's staff *Spy *Staff of power *Tarkin Doctrine *Tattoo *Telepathy *Tibanna *Time **Decade **Standard century *Tooth *Vanilla *Veda cloth *Veda pearl *Water }}